fictupediafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Jedi Path characters
This is a list of main and supporting characters featured in the TV series Star Wars: The Jedi Path. A *'ABDUL-AHAD (SERVANT OF THE ONE)' played by Alexander Siddig : Abdul-Ahad or the Servant of the One is a Force sensitive monk from Egypt who lived within a hidden monastery for thousands of years. In tuned with both the Ashla and the Bogan (or para-Force) Abdul-Ahad believed that both sides were needed to be a true Force user. Therefore when he felt a temor due to the opening of the Jedi Archive, he left the monastery and watched as the Jedi were formed. He aided the fledgling Jedi order in secret on several occasions. Abdul-Ahad made his first formal appearance in the episode Test of the Force when he forced Starkiller and Darth Abyssus to work together. The test didn't have the result he wanted or expected, so Abdul-Ahad continued to coerce the two groups to join forces for a natural joining of both light and dark. Each attempt failed and so Abdul-Ahad finally gave up trying and offered his knowledge to the man who could beat him. A three way fight between himself, Darth Abyssus and Starkiller ended with Darth Abyssus striking the monk down, but not before Starkiller withdrew from the battle when he realized that a confrontation is not what Abdul-Ahad really wanted. All ready extremely powerful Abdul-Ahad was the last of a line of Force Immortals and remained in existence only because he chose it. Starkiller, by not fighting, figured out his final test and was given vasts amount of knowledge, which helped the Jedi prepare for the acceptance on Earth. :Abdul-Ahad made one final appearance in the episode The Trials of Darkness as a vision for Mace Williams. *'AI MK.5' voiced by Doug Jones :AI MK. 5 was an artificial intelligence created by Charles Kenneth Baker and acted as a liaison to the Jedi on his behalf. On several occasions he aided the Jedi while within the main systems of MediCyne. When the Sith learned of his treachery they attempted to erase him, but his strong desire to live allowed him to download into the prototype droid RK-90 :Editor's Note - This was Doug Jones' second role in the series. He initially played the role of The Lettow and would later play RK-90. *'ANGEL ONE' played by Katharine Isabelle :Angel One is a prodigy teen who was hidden from the Sith by the Dai Noga when he foresaw the Jedi's destruction by her hands. Needing the Jedi to find her first, Dai Noga began sending visions to Mace Williams in hope that Starkiller and the others would be able to train her to control her impressive Force abilities. A teenage girl of 15 years, Angel One was normal for her age, aside from her growing abilities which the Dai Noga binded. As her latent Force powers began to re-surface, she caught the attention of both the Jedi and the Sith. Both sides attempted to reach her, but the fighting instead intensified her anger and confusion. : Finally Angel One decided both groups needed annihilation (as was the hope of Dai Noga) and both sides had to temporarily join forces to kill her. While the Jedi wept for her loss, the Sith were the exact opposite and cheered her destruction. Darth Abyssus' only regret was that he could not harness her power for his own use. Angel One's real name was never revealed in the series B C *'CHARLES KENNETH BAKER' played by Anthony Daniels : Charles Kenneth Baker is the CEO of MediCyne Electronics, a pawn of the Sith and later an ally of the Jedi. He is introduced in a brief appearance in the episode The Crying Man. Baker later reappears in Once Unto..., and revealed to be working for the Sith. He is a genius who specializes in the field of artificial intelligence. Baker is a thoughtful, but fearful man, driven to help only when personally threatened. British born, he emigrated to the United States as a teenager to live with relatives. It is revealed as a 20 year old man, he created his first computer. Baker, while a genius with machines, was not adept at the world of business. When his company failed, he was approached by Darth Wyn who helped Baker grow MediCyne into a multinational firm. : Upon learning what the Sith represents, Baker grows timid and weak exactly as Darth Abyssus wants. With the murder of his wife Catherine gives him the fortitude to join the Jedi in their fight. He funnels information and money to Deak Starkiller. Baker is killed for his betrayal by Darth Thorain but he manages to download his consciousness into the MediCyne's mainframe and continues to help the Jedi. Before he can be erased, Mace transfers Baker's mind into an droid module from the Archive Box. It is later revealed in the final episode, that the module is found on Thella and used to help fill gaps in the programming of C-3PO. :Editor's note - Anthony Daniels is the actor who played the role of C-3PO in the original Star Wars films. His name is also a nod to his co-star Kenny Baker who played R2-D2. D *'DAI NOGA''' played by Ron Perlman : The Dai Noga was an ancient servant of the Bogan (or para-Force) who lived in a tomb located in Nepal. Not human, but not alien he had aligned with the Bogan and gained near-immortality. For a long time he is considered a myth by the others, until he is located. Dai Noga is released by Darth Abyssus to get him to serve the Sith. At first Dai Noga appears willing to destroy the Jedi, but he has become corrupted by the Bogan. In time Dai Noga comes to believe that all Force users on Earth are unworthy and decides to destroy them both. : First he begins to plot dissent amongst the Sith Lords, leading to the death of Darth Surm. Later he attempts to use Angel One as a weapon against both sides, but the plan fails as well. Dai Noga goes into hiding when his schemes come to light. He resurfaces a year later, having consumed the life force of thousands of innocent people to prepare for his one man war against both sides. He attacks the Jedi first, killing Michael McManus and Peter Gibbs. Then he strikes against the Sith, killing Darth Sane. Finally he confronts both groups at once and similar to Angel One, the two sides work together to destroy the Dai Noga. *'CHARLES DATHAINE (DARTH ABYSSUS)' played by Paul Walker : The lead villain of the series was Charles Dathaine, an American Senator and businessman who used his youthful good looks to get ahead in life. In secret he was the current ranking Sith Lord of an ancient society dating back a thousand years. Known to his servants as Darth Abyssus, he rose to power quickly, due to his enormous strength. His father was the High Lord at the time and his training master. Darth Abyssus killed him to attain his rank and after a brief skirmish with rival factions, Abyssus was able to assume control of the Sith Empire. : A close friend to Deak Starkiller, he had always sensed the Force within in him. In later episodes he spoke about inducting Deak into the Sith, but was too late. Upon finding the Jedi Archive and taking steps to reform the Jedi Order, the friendship between Abyssus and Deak ended swiftly. Abyssus was a true Sith Lord, powerful, evil and willing to kill anyone who stood in his way. He had few friends within the Order, so his closest confidant and loyal apprentice Darth Varius could be considered his only friend. *'DARTH MANUS' played by Djimon Hounsou : Hailing from the African continent, Darth Manus was an enigma to the Sith Empire. Self taught after finding an ancient Holocron that held Sith knowledge, Manus held great anger towards the world and was willing to show it. An enemy in Season 5, Manus sought out the Sith Empire from his unnamed home country. At first he seemed willing to join their ranks, but it came all too clear that he had other motives. Seeing the Sith as corrupt as the Western world, he held more pure beliefs regarding the Force and was at odds with the inherent greed of the Order. He challenged Abyssus for leadership, but failed to defeat him. Then he formed a temporary alliance with the para-Jedi, a rival faction which had sprung up the year before. : His final attack against the Sith and the Jedi left the para-Jedi decimated as a group (or threat) and he was killed by Abyssus personally as the remaining Sith Lords watched. *'SARA LONDON (DARTH SURM)' played by Melissa Gilbert : Darth Surm was a valued member of the Sith Empire on Earth. Known to the public as Sara London, she posed as a television reporter who helped to disguise the activites of the Sith from the world. She was adept at healing, but was not the strongest of combatants. A former lover to Darth Thox, the father of Darth Abyssus, she quickly understood the situation when Abyssus assumed control of the Sith. From the very start Surm sided with Abyssus and after he assumed total control, she was rewarded with a place in his inner circle. : Surm attempted a couple times to seduce Abyssus to no avail. With the return of Darth Vindus, she made the mistake of siding with the ancient Sith Lord, helping to exile Abyssus from the Sith Empire. She never regretted that action, but when Vindus was killed and Abyssus returned, she was quick to plead for mercy. She did so, by arranging a trap in which Abyssus could be killed. Instead Surm allowed him to live and pledged her loyalty again. : In Season 4 she became a victim of her own past when Surm was framed for the crime of betrayal by Dai Noga and summarily executed by Darth Varius. It would be later discovered by Abyssus that Surm had in fact been framed, but felt no remorse. He thought that if she had been strong and cunning enough, Surm would never have fell victim to such an obvious ploy. *'WAYNE VILLARD (DARTH SANE)' played by Kevin Conroy : Wayne Villard was the unbalanced Security Chief to Charles Dathaine. A low ranking Sith Lord, known as Darth Sane, his bouts of insanity made him unpredictable and dangerous. Feeling a sense of pity for him, Darth Surm would often heal his madness though the effects would only be temporary. Despite his off-balance nature Sane was a brilliant tactician and Abyssus himself would often remark that not for his insanity, Darth Sane could easily have ruled the Sith Empire. : Darth Sane was killed late in Season 4 by Dai Noga as an assault against the Sith. Abyssus resolved to destroy the ancient monster over his crushed corpse. *'MIRANDA TATE (DARTH THORAIN)' played by Stana Katic : A new member to the Sith, Darth Thorain had been brought in by Darth Wyn as an apprentice and helped prepare her for the Trials of the Fear. She eventually replaced Darth Surm within the organization, but she was never a member of Abyssus' inner circle. To the world she was VNN's new anchor Miranda Tate, to her bretheren, she was a well trained assassin and loyal servant to the Dark Side. *'KAYLA GREEN (DARTH ZAHAR)' played by Carla Gugino :Darth Zahar is the chief Assassin officer with the Sith Empire and a member of Abyssus' inner circle. A former apprentice to his father Darth Vox, Zahar did not hesitate when Abyssus killed him and attempted to assume control. She aided Abyssus by setting up traps for his rivals, killing Darth Thalax and Darth Virious personally. When the remaining Sith Lord conceded to Abyssus' plans, Zahar was rewarded with an elevation of status to the position of Assassin-Supreme. : In her civilian guide, her name was Kayla Green and she served on Charles Dathaine's staff as Chief. Later she became a Senator herself on his urging to replaced Senator whom they killed. Zahar was the last remaining Sith Lord at the end of the series and escaped punishment by using a shuttle craft to vanish into the far reaches of space. It is implied that Zahar would be the one to restore the Sith in the galaxy. *'VICTORIA CAVANAUGH (DARTH VARIUS)' played by Chase Masterson : The female equivalent of Darth Abyssus, the cunning Darth Varius posed as a humble secretary in Charles Dathaine's office. In truth she was an ambitious and lethal warrior dedicated to the Sith Empire. At no time were they ever lovers, but Varius did hold an attraction to him, as well as others. She used her beauty as a trap against her many foes who would underestimate her. Varius was a skilled swordsman and accumulated a number of impressive kills during the course of the series, including Darth Vindus and Darth Wyn. *'VICTORIA ROBERTS (Darth Spector)' played by Marla Sokoloff : Introduced in Season 2 as a Jedi initiate, a young woman named Victoria Roberts was later revealed to be an assassin working under Darth Wyn. Known as Darth Spector, she was a skilled fighter and an excellent manipulator. Though she fails in her first mission and punished, she returns in the Season 3 claiming to be a victim of the other Sith Lords. Though met with much skepticism, she eventually convinces the others that she has changed her ways. As earlier suspected, it is part of a ruse to kill Starkiller and his growing inner circle of Jedi. Darth Spector fails in her attempt to lure them into a trap and herself is killed by Mace Williams. *'DARTH VINDUS' played by Patrick Stewart : An ancient Sith Lord from the 17th century, Darth Vindus puts himself into a Force induced sleep under orders from the Dark Side. He later revives himself in 2001. He quickly begins to establish himself as leader of the current Sith Empire. At first Darth Abyssus is willing to allow Vindus a lot of latitude, but when Vindus demands that the Sith go public, Abyssus is forced to challenge him for leadership. Abyssus is defeated but escapes. Vindus is brought down when he focuses too much on trying to locate and kill Abyssus, instead of the Jedi. In the end he is betrayed by Darth Varius, (who prefers to serve Abyssus) who stabs him in the back with her lightsaber. *'QING ZHAO MING (DARTH WYN)' played by B.D. Wong : Darth Wyn E F G *'PETER GIBBS' played by Frank Welker : H *'HOLOCRON GUIDE (SHADE)' played by Grey DeLisle : The Holocron Guide is a holographic AI that allows Force sensitive people to activated the Jedi Archive. She appeared as a twenty-something woman, kind, compassionate and warm. Her sense of humor develops over the series and remains loyal to the Jedi until the end. Mace Williams is the one who nicknames her Shade It is later revealed that she was once a famed Jedi Knight who willingly fused with the Archive to protect it from the Sith. Her human form is seen in the final episode when the past of the Jedi Archive is shown and the unnamed Jedi is seen fusing with the box. I J *'VANCE JACKSON' played by : K *'JACKSON KELLER' played by : L *'LETTOW' played by Doug Jones : The Lettow is a Bogan shadow demon which is accidentally released by Verona Cloudrider. The Lettow is a powerful Force servant, capable of changing shape, dissolve into smoke or possess the bodies of others. It is semi-conscious, though its personality indicates it wants little in life, other than to destroy it. The Lettow proves too strong for the fledgling Jedi to defeat. Instead Starkiller offers his body to it, to save the others. Then with the last of his free will he sends it to fight the Sith. The Sith are able to drive it from Starkiller's body, killing the Lettow, and capturing him. :Editor's Note - This was Doug Jones' first role in the series. He would later voice AI Mk. 5 and that character's evolved variation RK-90. M *'SGT. TONY MAZZINI' played by John Ventimiglia : *'MICHAEL MCMANUS' played by Jeremy Sisto : N O P *'PRINCESS OF ONDOS' played by Emily Perkins : The Princess of Ondos (the only true alien character) is a humanoid from the planet Phaxon whose ships crashes on Earth while on a mission to locate the Vyys Crystal. The Crystal carries the life essence of her entire world and those who have passed on in the past million years. Her name is never spoken in the series, she is only referred to as the Princess of Ondos, Daughter of the Ten Moons. Skilled in the use of the Force, she is an adept warrior. The Princess first turns to the Sith to accomplish her goals, unaware that they serve the Bogan. After they steal the Crystal to use the life essence to further their strength, she turns to Starkiller and the Jedi to save those within the crystal. :The Princess of Ondos returns in the third season for a 4 story arc in which her planet has been destroyed and she offers to give the Crystal to the Jedi for safekeeping while she seeks out a new world to colonize the few remaining survivors. The Sith attempt to steal the Crystal and later sabotages her efforts to find a suitable planet. When they destroy her ship, killing the Princess, the Jedi decide to transfer the life essence of the Phaxon people to the Jedi Archive and allow the Sith to steal the Crystal, only to learn it is now empty and powerless. Q R *'RK-90' played by Doug Jones : *'SENATOR KELLY ROBERTSON' played by Penny Johnson Jerald : S *'GABRIEL SIMMS' played by Ruben Santiago-Hudson : *'NATHAN SPARKS' played by David Thewlis : *'DEACON "DEAK STARKILLER" STERNEMORDER' played by Sam Witwer : *'GEORGE STERNEMORDER' played by Casey Biggs : *'RAYMOND STERNEMORDER' played by Miles Fisher : *'ALICE STEWART' played by Ellen Page : T *'CATHERINE JANE "C.J." THORPE' played by Fairuza Balk : U V W *'MACE WILLIAMS' played by Tyrese Gibson : X Y *'VERONA "CLOUDRIDER" YOON' played by Grace Park : Z